


Beach Day

by PrinceJai



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alan gets his head stuck, Day At The Beach, Family Fluff, Fun, Gen, Happy, No Beta, No Plot/Plotless, Scott attacking his brothers with sunscreen, crossposted on tumblr and fanfiction, john is ginger, the boys own bright pink beach toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJai/pseuds/PrinceJai
Summary: The Tracy boys enjoy some time down on the beach.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Beach Day

The scent of salty water and clean air carried on a gentle breeze hastened Virgil's steps towards the beach. He couldn't remember the last time he had gone to the beach to swim. Heck, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen John in something other than a spacesuit or jeans. The old, worn blue and orange swim trunks showing off toned legs and an even more toned torso. Additionally, revealing incredibly pale skin.

Virgil grinned as he cast a sidelong glance to said brother. The red head was practically stomping down the path, shoulders hunched and lips in a thin line. Somewhere behind them Virgil could hear Scott yelling for them to wait up. Shortly followed by a stern demand for John to put on sunscreen. With a snort, Virgil adjusted the beach bag's strap on his shoulder. He had made sure to pack lot's of sunscreen as his older brother burned quicker than their Grandma's cookies. John cast a glower his way before using his gangly legs to outpace Virgil. 

With a light laugh, Virgil followed on, stopping where the trail melded with the beach. The artist side of him wanted to paint every inch of the golden sands being ebbed away by the deep blue ocean. Picturesque white caps decorated the blue surface and brilliant sunlight made everything glitter and shine. The none artist side of Virgil wanted to going running headlong into the water. Slipping the beach bag off his shoulder, Virgil intended to do just that when something smacked his back.

"Oh, sorry, Virg." Scott said sheepishly as he sidestepped his middle brother. Virgil rolled his eyes and offered the beach bag to Scott.

"Spray sunscreen and lotion sunscreen for John and extra towels for the blondies." Virgil said with lopsided smile. Scott grinned in return and took the proffered bag.

"Speaking of," John spoke up as he warily approached, "Where are Gordon and Alan?"

"They bolted out the door before I had completely said 'beach'." Scott replied, rummaging in the bag. John snatched one of the half deflated beach balls Virgil had grabbed on the way past the pool.

"Yeah, Alan took off with my terrarium bowl." Virgil groused lightly. He glanced up and down the beach to be sure there were no grotesque scene of broken glass and little brothers anywhere.

"Aha!" Scott exclaimed triumphantly, holding up a bottle of spray sunscreen. John sputtered indignantly, hastily plugging the beach ball.

"I can put it on myself, Scott." John complained as he made a swipe at the bottle. 

"And you always end up with weird sunburn marks." Scott replied patiently, shaking the bottle. He gestured for John to come closer. Instead, the red head threw the pink beach ball at his older brother and sprinted down the beach.

"John!" Scott sputtered after a beat of stunned silence. Virgil laughed as he watched his brothers collide and wrestle over the sunscreen. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the typically stoic red head just be a brother and not IR's communicator. 

"Hey, Virgil!" Turning, the raven haired saw Gordon jogging around the strip of beach that wound around a cluster of rocks. Panting lightly, the blond swimmer came to a stop beside Virgil. His mouth opened to say something when he paused and frowned, catching sight of the two eldest brothers. Gordon raised a brow in question towards Virgil.

"Apparently threat of having big brother put sunscreen on him is enough to trigger little brother responses." Virgil shrugged and grinned in amusement. 

The sunscreen match saw Scott come out as victor and Gordon bust out laughing as John was vigorously sprayed from head to toe. Virgil was in stitches with Gordon after Scott plastered a glob of sunscreen lotion on John's face.

"You look like you got on the wrong end of a seagull!" Gordon wheezed when John wandered over to retrieve his pink beach ball. John frowned and smacked Gordon with the ball upside the head before letting a smile ease his features.

"Hey, where's Alan?" Scott asked from where he was setting out a blanket to sit on.

Gordon blanched, the laughter dying on his lips and clearing the smile from his face. "Oops."

"'Oops'?" Scott echoed, walking over, "What do you mean 'oops'?"

"Well, I was coming to get Virgil when-" Gordon began to explain.

"Me?" Virgil exclaimed, "Did Alan hurt himself?" 

His mind instantly went back to Alan running off with his glass terrarium bowl. Scott must've been thinking along the same lines judging by the scowl he was directing at Gordon. John's shout cut through their worst scenarios and made them jump.

"Alan!" 

They whipped their heads around and saw Alan trotting around the rocks Gordon had come around a few minutes prior. With Virgil's terrarium bowl on his head.

John was the first to reach Alan, closely followed by the rest of them.

"Hey, guys!" Alan greeted brightly with wide smile.

"So, Alan's head is stuck." Gordon said slowly, an apologetic smile creeping across his face.

"Why on earth is that on your head?" Scott and Virgil demanded in exasperation simultaneously. 

"I didn't want to carry it to the beach." Alan replied as though it where obvious and logical. John gave the bowl an experimental tug up only for the narrowed opening to catch on Alan's chin with an "ow" from the blond.

"Well, you're definitely stuck." John stated, tapping the glass.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Alan snipped, elbowing John playfully. Virgil was a bit concerned at how breathless Alan sounded. The condensation on the glass was starting to spread.

"Gordon, go get the sunscreen lotion, will ya," Virgil instructed, "Alan, you sit."

The blonds did as was asked. Scott knelt beside Alan while John blocked the sun from glinting off the glass. Alan snaked half his hand inside the bowl and drew a smily face in the condensation, eliciting a laugh from his oldest brothers. Taking the bottle from Gordon, Virgil smeared the sunscreen lotion on the inside of the bowl's opening and around Alan's neck.

"Okay, John, you pull up when I say," Virgil said, "Alan, put your chin down a bit." 

Gordon snickered from behind Virgil and Alan couldn't help but laugh a little too. 

"Alright, pull up." Virgil nodded to John. A moment later the terrarium bowl came off with a slight 'pop' and Alan heaved a breath of fresh air. 

"Freedom!" Alan cheered, shooting to his feet.

"Yeah, next time carry it, don't wear it." Virgil advised, standing up to avoid the sand Alan was kicking up. 

"Now that you're free," Scott began, shaking the bottle of spray sunscreen he picked up, "It's your turn."

Alan's face crumpled faster than a Nature Valley granola bar before he darted away from Scott. John caught him around the midsection with one arm and passed the terrarium bowl off to Virgil with the other.

"Nu-uh. You can suffer the same fate I did." John declared smugly. He gave Alan a gentle shove towards Scott. 

Virgil had carefully placed the glass terrarium bowl by the trail and turned in time to nearly collide with Gordon.

"Quick! Smotherhen is coming!" Gordon hollered, snagging Virgil's hand.

"Run, Gordon, run!" Alan's shout preceded the almighty splash Gordon made as he plunged into the water, Virgil right behind him.

"If you two come out looking like Grandma's casserole, it's your own fault." Scott stated loud enough for them to hear over the lulling waves. The mental image was enough to cause the duo to surrender and swim back to the beach.

Once sunscreen was liberally coated on everyone, including Scott, courtesy of John and Alan, Gordon made a running dash back out to the water. For the meantime Virgil contented himself with airing up the other beach ball and a couple floating rings. Scott laid sprawled out on the blanket while John and Alan used the pink ball as a volleyball. 

Virgil wished he could keep every second of the scene happening around him. The thought reminded him that he had brought his camera. A quick search in the mostly empty beach bag yielded nothing. Gordon's cajoling and Alan's hysterical laughter drew Virgil's attention. He realized why hadn't found the camera as Alan went running past with it in his hands, John on his heels. The chase ended with Scott diving in the sand to catch the camera and Alan shrieking as John tossed him in the water. 

By the time it grew too dark to be in the water, they had deflated one of the beach balls, popped Gordon's favourite float ring and shredded a beach towel. Unwilling to let the day be over, knowing tomorrow would surely bring rescues and daring acts, they settled by a rock ringed fire and attempted to scare each other with outrageous stories while chowing down on s'mores. John and Alan pointed out the constellations, ignoring Scott's remarks of they were stick figures made of gas balls. And Gordon's argument that Ursa Major looked more like a squid. 

The night carried on and found the boys huddled together in a bundle of damp towels and sandy blankets. 

The morning found Grandma Tracy smiling down at her grandsons sprawled across each in their sandy nest.

_________  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> A little pointless, plotless fluff that goes nowhere, but at the least I hope it brings a smile to your face and brightens your day:)
> 
> Crossposted on FF.net under PrinceJai and on tumblr under princejaluia. For art that accompanies this oneshot check out my tumblr. --^


End file.
